


Misconceptions

by Cutiefangs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, But is very extreme with his love, Dark, Death, Dipper and Mabel love Will, Gen, Gonna be bloody, It's reverse falls though, Near Death, No Romance, Origin Story, Slow Burn, Very messed up origin story, Will loves them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiefangs/pseuds/Cutiefangs
Summary: Will Cipher, a pitiful and trapped demon, stuck, forever chained to the Pines twins. Everyday full of mockery and disdain thrown at him.What if that isn't the case though? What if Will Cipher isn't chained up for the benefit of the Pines twins, but for the benefit of the town? What if the Pines twins and Will Cipher do love each other? What if there is more to the story than meets the eye?Come one, come all to the story of the infamous Pines Twins and Will Cipher~





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story! I love the reverse falls au so much, but I have trouble finding fics of what I like about it, so I decided to make my own. Here's my version of reverse falls!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Contrary to what the Gleefuls would have people believe, us Pines twins are not completely heartless and without mercy. Yes, we are fittingly awful and immoral people, but we do have some tiny shreds of decency and mercy. It's just… selective. Only the right people are able to receive it. Although very few in number, they do exist. Such examples being each other and one Will Cipher.

Unexpected, no? We do love Will, he's basically the closest thing to a parent we've ever had. We cherish him as much as we cherish each other and he cherishes us in return, however, his affections can be.. problematic. See, something both Pacifica and Gideon fail to realize is that we are protecting the good of the town by keeping the demon under lock and key. He may cry and seem pitiful, but he is a real demon. He's just not a normal one. He doesn't covet for power nor worship, but he does for unwavering companionship. He found it in us after searching for so long. The problem, though, came after the fact. He became demonic, a cliche word to use we _know_ , and unhinged. But we'll let you see for yourself. Afterall, where's the showmanship in just telling you the story? Look into our eyes and experience for yourself the story of the one and only Will Cipher~

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__Wild brush and dense forestry suffocate two young brunettes trudging through. Long thorny branches slap across their faces as they push them aside and yelp at the sting._ _

__How long have they been suffering at the hands of the forest, burning cuts slashing into their skin, heavy exhaustion pulling down at their shoulders?_ _

__How long since the bitter stab of betrayal as yet another pair of parents abandoned them still bubbled underneath their skin as their minds screamed their frustration?_ _

__How long since the warm and selfless feeling of love toward another person besides each other was more than an idea?_ _

__Dipper isn't able to remember and that should be worrisome, but somehow he can't find it in himself to care. He knows he should, but the numbness in his heart doesn't allow him to feel anything other than itself and the love for his sister. It seems apt to him to though. Both himself and Mabel are around twelve years old now. Since their parents drove them off a cliff, at the age of five, and tried to joint suicide, they've been bounced from house to house as new deceitful faces smiled falsely at them._ _

__“We love you!”_ _

__“You're welcome here.”_ _

__“Don't be afraid, this is your new home.”_ _

__Liars, dirty vile liars, all of them! They were never welcomed at any of the places. The “parents” simply wanted easy kids. They expected him and Mabel to smile and be grateful that they found it in their “gracious and loving hearts” to take the twins in. At first, they were grateful and relieved, but they still had a fear of being betrayed. They stayed quiet and away thinking it would lessen the blow when they would be thrown away and it did, a little, very little. It hurt and stung in ways that salt in a fresh wound did, but it was expected. Each time they went through the cycle, their emotions became more stunted until they finally didn't care anymore. They acted out more and more, trying to be ditched as fast as possible. After all, he only needs his sister and she only needs him._ _

__Being ditched did indeed happened, however it was more severe than normal. Usually they'd be dumped back at the orphanage, forced to sit quietly and wait for the cycle's beginning once again, but this time the parents weren't that forgiving. They dumped him and his sister in the middle of the fricking woods, in an unknown town, the jerks!_ _

__Dipper sighs heavily. He shouldn't be too mad though, they have what they want now, freedom. It may be harder to survive, what with needing to find shelter and food on their own, but he feels that it's worth it. It's finally just him and Mabel. The two of them against the world as it should be. Who needs parents when you have a sibli-_ _

_Thunk_

____A large pine cone hits Dipper square on the forehead._ _ _ _

____“Ow!! Mabel! What the heck??”_ _ _ _

____“Get your head out of the clouds dipstick and help me out here! You're the smart one, use your survival trash.”_ _ _ _

____“Tsk, it's not trash. It's a book. You'd know this if you ever deigned to pick one up. Plus I already told you before, we're heading towards the river bank. We saw it on the way in the car. We will then secure shelter and food.”_ _ _ _

____“Ugghhh how long until we get there? My feet hurt.”_ _ _ _

____Dipper quirks his eyebrow at her._ _ _ _

____“Your feet hurt? Aw, poor sad sister! How about we just lay down and FRICKING DIE?! We need to get there to ensure that we live! ”_ _ _ _

____“Gah! Fine, no need to be so grumpy about it. I don't enjoy being dropped off in a random town and forest anymore than you do.” Mabel huffs as she shoves away more branches and stomps through the small opening it made._ _ _ _

____Dipper sighs once more, “...yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated that I was not better prepared, ok? I wanted to be able to he-”_ _ _ _

____Dipper's words die out as Mabel squeals loudly, causing birds to caw angrily and fly from their nests. In a fearful hurry, Dipper shoves the thick brush, thinking to save Mabel from danger, only to stop in happiness at what he sees._ _ _ _

____“DIPPER LOOK!! I FOUND THE RIVER!”_ _ _ _

____“You did Mabel! Hahahaha we're saved! And look, there's a cave a few feet down! If it rains, we'll have a place to stay dry. We will need some other place to stay warm though...insulation…food…”_ _ _ _

____Mabel stares in annoyance at Dipper dozing off to his thoughts. Waving a hand in front of his face, she gets nothing. Pssh, typical Dipper. Oh well! Skipping downstream, she leaves Dipper muttering to go investigate the cave. Rain smain, she wants to explore now! They found the river, that was good enough for now! They could take care of the rest of the stuff after the cave. A newly discovered area, just waiting to be explored, never seen by anyone else. How could she possibly resist? She needs to see it, at least before Dipper does. She wants to be the first one in ever! Dipper going off to thinky land was the perfect opportunity! Thank you bro bro, she hopes you enjoy seconds~_ _ _ _

____The cave entrance isn't much to look at, moss growing in clumps, vines sprawled across the walls, grey covering every surface. It is enough, though, to get Mabel jittering with excitement. She takes two light steps inside and twirls around, cupping her hands to her mouth._ _ _ _

____“Attention captain dorkus! I, lady Mabel, have laid claim to this new land, bow before my majesty and conquest!”_ _ _ _

____She snickers when Dipper jolts into the air, almost landing in water. He glares at her as he regains his balance and tramps his way over._ _ _ _

____“No fair! I was being responsible and trying to cement our survival.”_ _ _ _

____“Well that's your first problem, being responsible.” She sings, booping him on the nose and prancing away happily. “Be more like me bro, a free spirit.”_ _ _ _

____“Free spirit, my butt, I'm saving us” He mutters, following after her._ _ _ _

____They walk onward for a while, the same grey color of the walls surrounding them. Surprisingly, the light doesn't seem to get dimmer at all. In fact it doesn't change at all. The textures on the wall don't seem to be changing either, Dipper muses._ _ _ _

____“Hey Mabel?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, dorkstick?”_ _ _ _

____“ugh, stop. Don't we seem to be in the same place? We've been walking forever, shouldn't we see any changes??”_ _ _ _

____“Haha, whatcha mean broseph? How's that possible? I mean just look behind us and see our progress…”_ _ _ _

____Her voice quiets out to a hush as she glances back. The entrance that should have been several yards away is still only five feet away. With them, walking for about ten minutes now and that should in no way, shape, or form have been possible._ _ _ _

____“Ah...haha..ha...uh what's happening Dipper?”_ _ _ _

____“I'm not sure? Maybe there's some natural gas around causing us to hallucinate, but I don't feel any light headedness, do you?”_ _ _ _

____A quick jerk of her head says no. Dipper hums and crouches down to study the wall. Nothing appears out of ordinary. He slides his hands across the scratches embedded in it, still nothing._ _ _ _

____“Mabes, can you find anything?”_ _ _ _

____“No, not yet. What if- OOH SHINY!”_ _ _ _

____A faint turquoise glow through a crack catches Mabel's eye. It's faint, but to an artistic soul like her, it's easily visible. She shoves her head close and tries to peer through. At first sight, the crack seems to be barely visible, only about two paper sheets wide. When Mabel looks through, she can see a triangle shape opening. Delighted, she pushes even closer to try to catch a glimpse of what's inside. The turquoise light that had shined through dims for moment and Mabel thinks she can begin to make out shapes inside. Suddenly, the light flashes brightly with intensity, burning Mabel’s eye. She screams, scrambling away, clutching her throbbing eye. She catches her foot on a rock and falls onto her back next to Dipper._ _ _ _

____“Mabel! Are you ok?!” Dipper screams, frenzied._ _ _ _

____Abandoning his search, he pulls her up on his lap. Grabbing her head, he moves her hands to see the damage._ _ _ _

____“Let me see. No no, it's ok. Just let me OH MY GOD!”_ _ _ _

____Dark streams of red streak down Mabel's face from her now glowing blue eye. It shines brightly. It's scary and unnatural, something that shouldn't be possible. He watches as her pupil stretches put to form a black triangle._ _ _ _

____“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, DON'T PANIC! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PANIC!”_ _ _ _

____Dipper panics, running around screaming, despite the irony of having just told Mabel not to. He grips his head, struggling to think of something to do. He should go get some water! No, he doesn't have anything to carry it with. He should take her to the stream! No, with his feeble strength, he could worsen her wound._ _ _ _

____Caught up in his thoughts once again, he doesn't notice when Mabel begins to move as if in a trance. Her steps are stilted and off balance like a newborn fawn. She wobbles her way to the wall. A vacant and distant stare gleaming in her eyes. Her arms jolt up and swipe across the blood still dripping down her face to smear it along the wall, right below the lit crack._ _ _ _

____The cave rumbles and vibrates with intensity as rocks and dust falls from the roof. The wall screams as it slides to the side. The room behind the crack revealing itself. Bright blue scrawlings cover every surface, except for a torch lit golden altar in the center. The altar is immaculate, seemingly holy, paused in time as dust falls to its surface, only to disappear before it can touch the surface. Mabel takes no time to admire the room as she normally would. Her body skits forward toward the altar, leaving Dipper behind. The altar glows brighter and brighter with each step she takes. She lurches to a stop before it, almost worshipful, before letting drips of blood splash into a small gold bowl._ _ _ _

____The world stops._ _ _ _

____Grey seeps down like rain, covering every inch of the room in it's bleakness. Sound ceases to exist and the turquoise light flies to the altar gathering intensely. Dipper breaks out his trance and sprints toward Mable with his arm outstretched. The light coalesces into a single point. Just as Dipper's hand connects with Mabel's shoulder, a small pop echoes across the cave and a blue triangle blinks into existence._ _ _ _

____" **R-reverse f-falls? **”****_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some feedback on it for me!
> 
> If the story seemed weird and, to those who have read my fics, different than how I normally write, it's because I'm trying something new. I'm trying to go with present tense and third person limited for two people, not just one. I have never done this, so please be patient as I figure it out.


End file.
